


no grave can hold my body down (i'll crawl home to her)

by counting2fifteen



Series: lesbian vampire dnp [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Blood, Established Relationship, F/F, Female Dan Howell, Female Phil Lester, Nonconsensual vampire biting, Paranormal, homoerotic vampire biting, lesbian vampirism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23729785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/counting2fifteen/pseuds/counting2fifteen
Summary: Dani is missing. She comes back, but something is different.AKA lesbian vampire hozier songfic
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Series: lesbian vampire dnp [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709224
Comments: 12
Kudos: 16





	no grave can hold my body down (i'll crawl home to her)

**Author's Note:**

> thank you [@sudden-sky](https://sudden-sky.tumblr.com) for betaing
> 
> also, i feel like this song would work better with zombies, but vampires are sexier, so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Dani wasn’t always the most reliable, but going missing for two weeks straight wasn’t in character. 

Dani wasn’t on speaking terms with her family, and none of her friends had heard from her either. Fi had left a thousand frantic voice messages and texts, filed a missing persons report, and showed up at Dani’s apartment, but she still had no idea where her girlfriend was or what had happened to her. 

At the end of the second week, Fi was curled up in a nest of blankets on her bed, surrounded by empty boxes of takeout, binge-watching Twilight to distract herself from Dani’s disappearance, when her phone started playing Dani’s ringtone. She scrambled to pick it up.

“Hey!” Dani chirped.

“Where the fuck have you been?” Fi asked, coldly, her throat tightening.

There was a quiet rustling on the other end before Dani spoke up. “It’s easier to explain in person.”

“Okay…” Fi said slowly. “Where are you? Can I meet you?”

“No,” Dani said sharply. She cleared her throat. “I mean, I’ll come to you. After sunset. Your place. Okay?”

“You better have a good explanation for this,” Fi said.

“I do,” Dani assured her. “I’ll see you tonight, I promise. Love you.” She hung up. 

Fi stared at her blank phone screen, fuming. Dani _better_ have a good explanation for this.

Sunset wasn’t for another two hours, though Fi couldn’t help thinking that was an oddly specific time to meet someone at. Fi kept an eye on her phone, but it wasn’t her phone that rang just a few minutes after sunset. It was her doorbell.

She frowned, peeking through the peephole in her front door.

Dani stood outside, unmoving even though the rain was coming down in sheets and her hair, which she normally hated getting wet, was plastered to her face. Her clothes were covered in mud, and there was dirt streaked down her face.

Fi cracked the door open. “Dani? Are you okay?”

Dani moved like a statue come to life, eerily quiet and smooth. She opened the door further, smiling, light glinting off of her extended canines. “Hey, Fi,” she said. “Can I come in?”

“Dani, what’s going on?” Fi opened the door just a little bit further.

“I’ll explain,” Dani said. “Just let me inside.”

Fi hesitated. Was it just the light, or were Dani’s teeth sharper than usual? “Dani, you’re being weird.”

Dani sighed. “Fine then.” She wrapped an arm around Fi’s waist and smoothly yanked her out of the doorway with a surprising amount of strength for someone who Fi knew for a fact hadn’t stepped foot in a gym since her new year’s resolution six months ago. Dani buried her face in Fi’s neck and bit, hard.

“Ah!” Fi gasped.

Dani clamped her teeth down harder. Fi swayed, moaning slightly, her arms automatically wrapping around Dani to keep herself upright. Dani pulled back, still grinning, blood running down her fangs. She licked it away.

“You taste so sweet,” was the last thing Fi heard before everything went dark.

**Author's Note:**

> [like/reblog on tumblr](https://counting2fifteen.tumblr.com/post/615800427052761088/no-grave-can-hold-my-body-down-ill-crawl-home-to) if you'd like
> 
> I'm not _saying_ i'll write a sequel but i'm not saying i won't


End file.
